1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding a strip of continuous forms used with a printer, for example, and more particularly it is concerned with a form aligning device of the apparatus for feeding the strip of continuous forms composed of a plurality of forms or parts arranged in superposed relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of apparatus for feeding a strip of continuous forms used as with a printer composed of a plurality of forms or parts arranged in superposed relations in a plurality of layers, it has hitherto been usual practice to form feeding apertures or what are generally referred to as sprocket apertures at regular intervals in opposite marginal portions of upper and lower forms and to adhesively connect the upper and lower forms at their sides as by pasting to avoid displacements of the upper and lower forms relative to one another. The strip of continuous forms has formed therein with a plurality of series of perforations extending widthwise of the strip and spaced apart from one another by a predetermined distance in the direction of feed of the strip for folding the strip in a plurality of portions stacked in a pile. It is generally known that in the apparatus for feeding a strip of continuous forms described hereinabove, the strip of continuous forms of the aforesaid construction is used and fed by means of sprocket wheels by utilizing the sprocket apertures to avoid displacements of the upper and lower forms relative to one another when the strip of continuous forms is fed.
Some disadvantages are associated with the apparatus of the prior art described hereinabove. For example, when the forms are separated one from another and put to use after printing is effected thereon, the problem of the forms being broken or irreparably damaged at the portions thereof at which the forms are connected together as by pasting has arisen. Also, when the forms are air-line tickets, for example, each ticket assembly is severed from the strip at the perforations and printed for use. In this case, the presence of the sprocket apertures seriously interferes with the smooth operation of an optical read-out device in view of the lower form feeding capacity of such device when the uppermost tickets of the assemblies are subjected to read-out by the optical read-out device for the purpose of finding out the total of the sold tickets or making fare adjustments. Thus the use of paste for connecting the upper and lower layers of forms together and the formation of sprocket perforations in the strip of continuous forms that have hitherto been made necessary in feeding the strip of continuous forms by the apparatus of the prior art described hereinabove have created serious problems with regard to the handling of individual forms.